


Ideal

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Matchmaking, No Werewolves, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Isaac Lahey works for a company called Ideal, a professional match-making company. His boss orders him to find a match for his uncle Peter Hale, a very difficult man. One match comes up, Christopher Argent. The chances of success are less than stellar. Isaac decides to make it happen, even if Christopher Argent isn’t answering his email.The story was meant to be longer than intended but I don't write  that fast anymore. I do not want any more WIPS until I finish the ones I have and I wanted to have one for Petopher week.Enjoy





	Ideal

 

 _Our Job Is Happiness._ That ridiculous picture of Stiles dressed up with Cupid’s bow and arrow made him cringe every time.  And that sign scrolling the company slogan along the marques at the top of the wall at the other end of floor was a stark reminder of how much Isaac Lahey really hated his job.  He knew that happiness couldn’t be bought and there was no guarantees. He should know. It had taken a miracle for him to even get a boyfriend, but this wasn’t his story. He was just the instigator.

The fact that Isaac Lahey hated his job wasn’t a thing that anyone disputed.  He came in late, left early and didn’t care about the company dress code. He was, however, the very best at it and extremely overpaid. His boss of was one young entrepreneur Stiles Stilinski, age Twenty-Nine. His company was called “Ideal” and specialized in match-making. Lahey’s job was to search for potential people in need and sell the product. Isaac had been working for Stiles for at six years now. It was the longest time he’d been in any job and he liked it. But when Derek Hale, Stiles’ business partner and on again, off again boyfriend came in and demanded that he work the most difficult job in the universe for Stiles’ Thirtieth birthday in order to win him back Isaac nearly quit.

But Jackson goaded him and offered to take the case instead.

The case was Derek’s uncle. One Peter Hale. Peter wouldn’t ever admit it but Derek insisted he was a lonely, rich bachelor in need of someone to love him. Never mind that Peter was an asshole, never mind that three other agencies nearly went bankrupt after being sued by him, never mind a hundred other things. Isaac sighed. This was going to be an unmitigated disaster.  He was never going to find a man willing to take on the narcissistic, obnoxious, egomaniac power hungry owner of prestigious Law Firm Steel Talons.

It was impossible.

Isaac sighed. What could he do? He’d agreed and Derek Hale would murder him in his sleep if he didn’t get results. Probably literally. If he didn’t, Peter would likely sue them and murder would probably be a welcome distraction from the pain that would follow if he failed. Not to mention the fact that his reputation would be in shreds and he’d never get another job.

So he played with a small beanbag ball while the query ran. The problem with Peter Hale wasn’t his looks, it was his personality. He hated everyone. He was gorgeous, but he just had problems with social interaction that didn’t revolve around him unless he was in the courtroom.

And then he won every case.

Isaac glanced at the computer 99% complete. He sighed and caught the ball one more time. _One match 30% chance of success._ Isaac groaned. 30% was better than none though. He brought up the database subject and stared.

_Christopher Argent_

A reclusive recently widowed, difficult to please Billionaire.

He wasn’t surprised to see the amount of money Chris made, they only worked with high profile clients. But Chris Argent? He rejected any matches they’d sent out without even talking to them. He’d had no dates for at least a year on their system. They weren’t even sure his status was available.  Still, it was worth a shot.

Isaac started to prepare the paperwork and prayed that the outcome of this disaster wasn’t going to be that he would get murdered in his sleep.

*

Chris Argent was jostled out of sound sleep with an alert on his phone. He stared at it, and opened up the cheerful email that followed. He blinked and rubbed the side of his face. He hadn’t had one of these in a long while. He’d actually thought they were no longer dealing with him.  He supposed he must have forgotten to close his account. Things had been a little hectic lately with his daughter Allison’s wedding.

That had been a media circus nightmare. She had decided to marry humble fresh from medical school Veterinarian Scott McCall and his ex-wife had field day railing about it. There were months of screaming fits and accusations until finally he told her he was going to let Allison do what she wanted. It was her life.

That was two weeks ago. He’d come to an exclusive resort to think.  He needed a quiet place to relax. He glanced at the window. The sun was setting and people would be gathered down in the common room.  He could finally have a good excuse to be at the bar.

He forgot about the message because it was ludicrous. There was a specific type of person he was looking for and he wouldn’t settle for less. This would just be another failure in a long line of failures. He put on his favorite leather jacket and splashed some water on his face. With that, he smirked at his appearance. He knew he was good looking, he knew that he looked best in slightly loose jeans that revealed his thigh muscles when he walked. He might even score a hot piece of ass for the night.

After hearing Victoria complain about Scott’s relatives for two hours earlier that day on the phone he needed to release tension. She was his ex-wife and yet she still managed to find reasons to bother him daily. He wanted badly to fuck someone.

He was sure that there would be an opportunity in the bar tonight. The Resort catered to exclusive guests, and it wasn’t family friendly. He found his usual table free and was immediately delivered his favorite drink. The staff were well aware of who he was.

He looked around the There was a handsome boy on the piano playing requests. The walls were properly decorated as if hunters from all over the world attended. But that was hardly the real purpose of this particular resort. It was a hunting lodge, yes, but not the kind of hunting that involved killing and prey.  He didn’t see anyone interesting, yet.

After a few hours of listening to inane conversation he was about to call the night a wash when he arrived.

Chris couldn’t help staring. He came with five trunks and what looked like a harried assistant. He was beautiful. All classic features with a thick neck and chiseled face. Clearly a man who worked out and took care of himself. His cheekbones were sharp and his eyes a fierce blue. His dark brown almost black hair was swept back and he was clean-shaven which only made his remarkable facial features more pronounced.

And that _ass_.

Chris swallowed the rest of his drink.

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever experienced arousal the first time he laid eyes on a person. He wracked his brains trying to think about whether or not it had happened in the past. The amazing thing was that he was half hard already and it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

He ordered another drink and watched as the fabulous man argued with the Manager. He was fantastic when his eyes were snapping with fire and arrogance. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris memorized each feature while he half listened to the conversation at a nearby table.

“What do you _mean_ the room is already booked? I specifically asked for your finest suite. I’m here against my better judgement and if I had been told it was out in the middle of nowhere I certainly wouldn’t have agreed to this nonsense. Tell them to move out and they can have the suite you’re trying to pawn off on me.”

“I’m sorry sir, he decided to stay an extra week and I can’t ask him to leave.” The Hotel manager quivered a bit under man’s ferocious glare.

“Give me a name, I’ll pay them to vacate.”

“He doesn’t need money…” The hotel manager glanced over at Chris and realization dawned. “I will be happy to offer you a discount.”

“A Queen sized bed is simply unacceptable.”

They were talking about his suite. He had the best view of the lake. Chris chuckled to himself. How _interesting_.

“What is this man’s name? I will speak to him myself!”

“I cannot give out that information, sir.”

Chris put his drink down and collected himself.  He calmed down his growing hard-on and rose. He was good at controlling his emotions and physical responses. His body behaved and he ambled towards the hotel lobby. “Jones, you seem to in a bit of a situation. What can I do to help?”

“I’m so sorry for disturbing you Mr Argent. We have a scheduling problem.” The Hotel manager Mr Jones attempted to speak.

“Argent?” The mysterious beauty turned to stare at him. “Christopher Argent?”

“Guilty as charged,” Chris drawled.  “I regret to inform you that I have no intention of giving up my suite.” He smirked, looking forward to the fireworks.

The incredulous look he received was inspiring. The man’s facial expressions were raw and beautiful. He was a tightly wound ball of energy. When he lifted his chin, all Chris could think about was that really wanted to lick his way from the base of the beauty’s neck all the way up to his lips and just _claim_ him. He lifted his chin.

The blue-eyed beauty snorted. “In that case. Since it’s your fault I’m here, you can share it. There are two rooms to the suite, after all. Adam, take my bags up. Mr.” he paused. “Jones, a second key for me.”

Chris’ mouth opened. “Er, I have no idea who you are.”

“My name is Peter Hale and thanks to my nephew’s inept company, I’m your date for the weekend. Did you not get the email?”

Chris had heard of Peter Hale, the handsome, obnoxious lawyer but never paid much attention to gossip columns and social media. “Oh, that’s what that was.” He exhaled. He’d deleted two other messages from that company a couple of days before.

“Mr Argent?” Jones looked desperate. People were staring.

“Oh alright, sign him in and give him a key.”  Chris turned and headed upstairs, making sure to give Peter the opportunity to get full effect of his ass in jeans.

The night was looking up.

*

Peter Hale promptly kicked him out of the room with the King sized bed so quickly that Chris really didn’t know what defense to muster. He could hear the lawyer ordering about his assistant as he unpacked and settled in. Chris on the other hand was hanging up his clothes in the other room. He’d be upset at the man’s treatment but god he didn’t want to be.

He knew it was just an arrangement from that company, that there was no obligation and he’d likely never see the man again. But this was heaven scent and the distraction he sorely needed.

He waited in living room of the seat, lounging on the sofa.

Peter’s assistant Adam somebody scurried out to his own much smaller accommodations. He could hear Peter loudly arguing on the phone with his law firm. It must be hell to work with such a man. Chris wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off him.

It was an hour before Peter finally came into the living room. He’d changed from the business suit to a v-neck that unnecessarily showed off his neck. Chris had been nursing another drink while waiting. “I heard you were an alcoholic.” Peter noted snidely. As though that was a perfectly natural conversation starter.

Chris lifted a brow. “It’s a talent that I’m known to imbibe a great deal of liquor in one sitting and still remain focused among other things. What’s your special talent?”

“You didn’t read the booklet they sent I gather.” Peter put his hands on his hips. “My idiot nephew thinks he can score points with his boyfriend by finally getting me hooked up with someone. The odds of us getting along is 30%. That’s not a big number, Argent.”

“So why did you agree to come?”

“You’re insanely hot, for an older guy.” Peter shrugged. “So I figure we could skip the small talk, fuck this weekend and then shake hands and part ways. That way we both get our money’s worth.  I’ll write a glowing review and my nephew will get off my back. You look like a guy who could use a good fuck. Fair?”

Chris thought about it. Peter was right. With a Thirty percent chance of this going anywhere, a good fuck was really better than nothing. “Deal.”

*

Isaac grinned and put down his phone. “Well, they’re sharing a room.” He smirked at his co-worker, Jackson Whittmore.

Jackson scoffed, “That doesn’t mean anything. You’re never going to pull this off. No one can stand Peter Hale for longer than one day.”

“Wait and see, I have a feeling!” Isaac looked triumphant. “And my feelings are never wrong!”

“Oh really, what about that situation with Vernon Boyd and Scott McCall?”

“Coincidence.” Scoffed Isaac.

“Natalie Martin and Jordan Parish?”

“How was I to know he was so much younger? He lied about his birthday.” Isaac flung a dishtowel at Jackson. Aside from working at the same place, they were also boyfriends living together. He’d been with Jackson about five years now and was content in their steady relationship.  “Anyway, wait and see.”

Jackson rolled his eyes.

*

Peter looked Chris up and down. “Huh, I didn’t take you for the decisive sort. I also read you were married.”

“How much information on me did you get? I’m surprised you bothered to read it all.” Chris meant to sound teasing but he knew he had a tendency to be gruffer than he wanted to be.

Peter’s shoulders squared as if he was getting ready for a verbal fight. “I had to read something on the flight.”

His lips tightened which only made his cheekbones stand out even more than they already did. Chris marveled at the sight. Good lord, he was glorious. All fire and suave beauty. He could no doubt charm anyone if he put his mind to it.

“I didn’t get a chance to read anything they sent to me about you.” Chris hadn’t even bothered looking at the email. He truly wasn’t here for a ‘match’. All he was interested in was relaxation with a little fun on the side. He’d stopped dating months ago. No one was what he was looking for.

Peter stood there for several moments just staring at Chris and working his jaw. “What do you want to know?” He demanded tersely.

“Does it matter?” Chris lifted an eyebrow. “We’re parting ways after this weekend.”

“You’ve got a point.” Peter snorted. “Well, you’re not getting any younger.” He strode nonchalantly to the couch and took Chris’ tumbler from his fingers. He finished off the drink and set it down. “And my room has the bigger bed.”

Chris’ eyebrows climbed as Peter reached down to seize him by the shirt and crushed their lips together. He responded instinctively. Peter tasted good and felt even better. It certainly didn’t take any time for his cock to come back to life. Peter was intense, enveloping Chris in his superior sense of self. Drawing him in and taking everything without shame. His tongue stabbed into Chris’ mouth, swirling inside and delving deeper. Chris felt his entire body react, a thing that had never happened before. It was as if he had been going through the motions of living but suddenly, he was actually alive.

He wanted more. Fuck, but he wanted everything. A wave of visceral need swept over him, a need to possess, to make this man his almost stunned him. Peter worked off Chris’ jacket and let him pull the v-neck up and over Peter’s head. Chris ran his fingers over Peter’s neck and shoulders. He felt good, strong, like he could take anything Chris wanted to give to him. They’d had to pause in the kiss to toss Peter’s shirt to the side and Chris made the mistake of looking into Peter’s eyes.

The look was unexpected. It was almost mocking. Realization dawned, Peter was used to this kind of reaction and wasn’t afraid to show it. It meant nothing to him. Chris had never been kissed like that before and it meant absolutely nothing to the man who’d done it. He shouldn’t feel betrayed. He shouldn’t care. There were no promises here, it was just fucking. This wasn’t a match. They were only a thirty percent chance of success.

“Stop thinking,” Peter told him sharply, “and enjoy it. Count yourself lucky as being one of the very few men I’ve decided to let fuck me.” He smirked and undid Chris’ belt. His eyes sparked with humor when he saw how hard Chris already was. “You’re nice and thick. Come on, Argent. I’m sure it’s not every day you get an opportunity like me.”

“You’d be surprised.” Chris found himself drawling nonchalantly.

“Yes, I’ve read about your reputation. Google has a lot of pictures.” Peter waved a hand. “Twinks, barflies and gold diggers. All of which I’m not. Come.”  He turned started to head to the bedroom. On the way he dropped his pants and casually stepped out of them. On purpose of course, so that Chris had an excellent view of everything he had to offer.

Chris exhaled, then shrugged. Peter was right. He was something else, a type of man that Chris had never found in the past. A man that could walk into a room and fill it with just a look. He had more presence than any person Chris had ever met. No wonder he intimidated people in courtrooms. He worked off the rest of his clothes on the way into the master bedroom of the spa suite.

Peter laid down on the bed and spread his legs. One foot bent up and the other stretched out as he propped his back and head up on pillows. “Condoms are on the dresser.” He said casually. “You’re going to need a few.”

Chris smirked, he could think of less entertaining ways to spend his weekend. He climbed on the bed after acquiring one and yelped when Peter suddenly grabbed him with his legs and flipped him over onto his back. He found himself pinned almost too easily, and glared. “Was that really necessary?”

Peter grinned and began to kiss his neck and Chris found that he didn’t care. Peter was gentle with his tongue, lips and hands. He knew what he was doing. He plucked the condom from Chris’ fingers and ripped it open with his teeth.

Chris could only stare and swallow a little nervously.

Peter chuckled and shimmy down the sheets a little. He pressed Chris’ thighs apart and slid his hands up and down them. Using his lips Peter slid the condom over Chris’ cock and laughed when Chris gasped. “Doubt your twinks and barflies know tricks like that. Gold-diggers maybe.”

Chris had no comment since he was still trying to process the sensations coursing through his body. He’d never had this kind of attention before. “None like you,” he found himself admitting without thinking.

“Of course there isn’t.” Peter scoffed arrogantly. “I’m the best you’ll ever have.”

Chris chuckled, “You’re certainly not boring.”

Peter played with his thigh muscles and ran his hands over Chris’ tight body teasing his cock.  “You work out a lot.” He approved. “Lean and powerful.”

Chris returned the favor. Peter was a classical beauty with sharp, unique features that could give him any choice of occupation he wanted. That he’d chosen to be a lawyer was a testament to his resolve. He’d chosen the difficult route and not the way of easy money.  He sucked in his breath when Peter bit too hard underneath a nipple. It was unexpected, and felt a bit like a mark was being left on him, a reminder.

He doubted he’d ever forget this moment.

Peter controlled every minute that followed. Coaxing Chris’s cock into submission, working lube into his own ass, smirking when Chris gazed up at him like he was some kind of god. “You’ll get to handle me soon, Argent.”

“I’d better,” Chris growled.  He was hardly able to think, he wanted badly to fuck hard into Peter.

When he was finally inside, Peter remained on top. “Now you can move.” He exhaled, still giving orders like a King, even with a hard cock inside him.

Move he did. Chris didn’t generally lose himself during sex. But this was something else. He was into it far more than he thought he would be. Peter was perfect, sensual and aggressive. He was fire, grace and beauty with stunning blue eyes that Chris found himself drowning in.

Somehow, Peter managed to make things last. It was the first time he’d ever felt so completely satisfied and all the tension Chris had been feeling earlier that week evaporated. He felt good, relaxed. He felt amazing. He just wanted to curl up and sleep with Peter wrapped in his arms.

“Well, I’m hungry.” Peter finally broke the silence. “And you let go of me and go back to your room now. I need a shower before I go down for food. Looks like they serve late.”

Chris heard the words but he wished he hadn’t. Peter sounded like he could care less. It had meant nothing to him. He pulled away reluctantly and schooled his features to appear unaffected. “Alright.” He shrugged. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m tired.”

He could feel Peter’s eyes on him as he walked out of the bedroom and to the smaller suite, rattled. His emotions were chaotic and he closed the door to shut himself away and take some time to breathe. He shuddered as he got into the shower and let the hot water run over his body. The shock was wearing off but the emotion was still new and raw. He’d never felt like this before.

He felt incredible, but also completely lost.

Thirty percent chance.

Chris laughed harshly. He didn’t have that much time to get Peter to fall for him.  Chances were that he’d never see Peter Hale again after he walked out of the Lodge on Monday. He had a feeling that Peter Hale only cared about Peter Hale.

He should just enjoy the next two days.  It was almost futile.  

Almost.

*

Isaac kicked Jackson awake in their double bed. “Hey!”

“Wha---“ Jackson mumbled. “It’s 3 o’clock in the morning!” He did not enjoy being woken up.

“Guess who emailed me?”

Jackson told him to fuck off and turned over on his side. “Don’t care. You’re lucky you’re pretty.” He closed his eyes and pretended to go back to sleep. Then sighed. “Fine, who?”

“Chris Argent!” Isaac exclaimed triumphantly. “He says he wants things to progress with Peter Hale and he’s paid the fee to take things to the next level. Asked for everything I have on Peter.”

Jackson turned around. “You’re kidding? That’s huge. For real? But Peter Hale’s an asshole.”

“So are you.” Isaac smirked.

“Fuck off, what does Argent want? What scenario did he choose?” Jackson ran a hand over his face. When a meeting went well, one party would have the option of choosing a scenario that would be orchestrated by the company in order to help the match along. It would cost extra, of course.

“He went for a difficult one, but the least suspicious. _Weather Complications_.  I’m already getting our stage manager out there now and have booked a flight. We’re going to make it impossible for Peter Hale to leave on Monday morning, giving Argent more time.” Isaac looked delighted. There were all kinds of scenarios to choose from. He had already made arrangements with the hotel.

“Doesn’t mean it’ll work.” Jackson rolled back over to go back to sleep.

“Yeah, I already got an email from Stiles congratulating me on making a sale to Chris Argent.” Isaac chuckled, shoving Jackson a little.

Jackson just went back to sleep.

*

The next morning Chris checked his email to receive the details from Isaac Lahey. He exhaled. There was at least more time. He didn’t want to force anything to happen, he just wanted more time.

He’d read all the information on Peter and knew he had his work cut out for him. Last night he’d been stunned. Today, his head was on straight. Today, he wouldn’t drown and he’d turn on the charm. He was going to show Peter all the Lodge had to offer, all _he_ had to offer. Figure out what made him tick and get to know that delicious body. He was just caught off guard last night. He was back to himself this morning.  He got dressed and trimmed his beard.  He was a businessman. He knew how to play the game.

Lahey would arrange the opportunity. He’d already seen the results of that after watching the morning news.

 _Ideal_ knew what they were doing and were hopefully worth every penny. Chris didn’t know exactly how they were able to do what they did, but the government backed the company. Happy Citizens were good for the economy and so on.

He headed into the living area of the suite to find that breakfast had already been ordered and Peter was still in a bathrobe, he wasn’t even dressed. There was a table with a few selections. Peter had ordered something he liked, so he wasn’t unhappy. Just a little surprised.

“Coffee?”  Peter asked with a smirk.

Chris nodded and sat down.

“Seen the news?” Peter poured him coffee.

Chris nodded, settling back. He liked how the robe fell over Peter’s body, but he’d prefer pushing it back. He wanted to reach over and do just that but they weren’t at that point yet.  
  
“I might be stuck here a few more days than I expected.” Peter’s tone was casual.

“Too bad. Will it cause you to miss anything important?”

Peter frowned. “I don’t need to be in court this week, but I do have a case next week I needed to prepare for. I’ll have to do some work from here.”

Chris nodded again. “You can stay as long as you need.”

“How long did you book this room for?”

“Well, I was going to leave yesterday but Jones gave me a deal for a couple more weeks, so I stayed. Work has been horrible and my daughter just got married.” Chris began. “I needed a longer break.”

Peter fixed him with a pensive look. “I know you’re divorced with one daughter.”

Chris nodded. “You never married, but you have a daughter too.”

Peter nodded, “Malia. Her mother abandoned her and she was raised in foster care until I found out she existed.”

“Must have been hard.”

Peter shrugged. “She’s a tough kid, she got through it.”

Chris sipped his coffee. It appeared for the moment that Peter didn’t suspect anything. “Would you like to go out hunting with me today?”

“I thought that was a metaphor here. That there wasn’t any actual hunting.” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“You can still see the animals in the park with a guide. It’s like a Safari.” Chris explained. “We ride.”

“As in horseback?”

Chris nodded.

“Pass, but you have fun.” Peter returned his attention to his laptop.

“You got something against horses?”

“I’m a grown man, I don’t need to ogle creatures in a zoo. I was just going to book some spa treatment.” Peter looked back at Chris. “Besides, I thought we were going to skip the small talk, anyway.”

“It’s not just that. There’s some breathtaking scenery.” Chris didn’t quite know how to respond to the next comment and just shrugged. “You’re stuck here for a while, it doesn’t have to be all about one thing.”

“We have a thirty percent chance of success, Christopher.” Peter responded mildly. “We should really just stick to the sex and shake hands. I’m not looking for friends or a fuck buddy. As much as I like your cock, it is what it is.”

Chris felt slightly deflated, he was tougher to crack than he expected.  He’d take thirty percent over nothing. He took his breakfast plate and finished it off, not knowing what else to say.

They spent breakfast in silence with Chris checking his mail on his phone and Peter doing some work on his laptop. When the uncomfortable silence got worse than he could handle, Chris got up. “I’ll be back before dinner.”

“Have a good time, _dear_.” Peter responded sarcastically.

Chris sighed and headed out. What was he thinking? He wasn’t the kind of person that someone instantly fell in love with. Peter was probably right, they should stick to the sex. Chris could hardly wait for later that day. He’d already jacked off once in the shower at the thought of being inside Peter Hale again.

*

Later on in the afternoon, Isaac rubbed his face. This wasn’t going to go well. They were both apart from each other for the day. How would they fall in love if they didn’t _do_ things together?!?

Isaac paced. Chris hadn’t asked for another package so there wasn’t much he could do.

_Unless…_

Honestly it wasn’t really the fact that he didn’t like Derek Hale being mad at him. It really wasn’t. This was a challenge and Isaac liked challenges. That was why he lived with Jackson Whittmore, after all. His extremely hot, yet extremely difficult partner.

He had a team in the area. He could make it happen, see if he could shake Peter’s cold exterior and make him warm up a little to Argent. He was sure it wasn’t Chris that was the problem. Chris was hot for an older guy and he had asked for the Weather Package.

Isaac smiled. Sure it was a gamble and anything _could_ happen in these scenarios. Chris hadn’t signed a waiver. He could probably get fired for this. But hey, going out with a bang and scoring a hookup of Christopher Argent and Peter Hale in the headlines would be a feather in his cap.

Derek had told him to make his uncle happy by _any means possible._

Isaac picked up his phone.

*

When Chris came to, the first thing he realized was that he had a horrible headache and the last thing he remembered was being on a horse at sundown on the way back to the Lodge. The first thing he heard was Victoria’s shrill voice.

“I don’t care who you are, you have no right to be in this room! Get out! This is all your fault at any rate. You and your nephew’s ridiculous company!”

“In all fairness,” he heard Peter’s careful drawl. “It was Derek’s company that rescued him.”

“Because they were there on purpose!” Victoria challenged.

“I’m not leaving.” Peter’s voice was patient, which would, Chris knew, only irritate Victoria even more.

Chris took stock of his body, all limbs present. He slowly opened his eyes. He could see, hear and swallow. He felt like he’d just been hit by a bus but Peter looked worse. Peter looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Security!” Victoria tried to call.

“Vicky…” Chris said weakly. “Let him stay.”

“Chris!” Peter moved to the hospital bedside immediately and took his hand, much to Chris’ surprise. “Thank god.” He exhaled and must have realized what he was doing. He let go, embarrassed.

“Well, you’re awake, finally.” Victoria huffed she went off to get the doctor.

“How long have I been here?” Chris looked at Peter, confused as to why he was even there. 

“Seven days, give or take. I lost track of time.” Peter hovered a farther away from the bed than he had originally bene.

“Seven days? What happened?”

“A situation got out of hand. One of my nephew’s employees had the less than brilliant idea to take it upon himself to get us closer together by causing your horse to throw you off. The scenario obviously being you’d be slightly injured but require attention which might tug on my heart strings. Lucky for him, and unluckily for you Nature beat him to it.” Peter explained in a mild tone. “In short, your horse did get spooked but by nothing prepared by them. You fell, badly, you’re head got knocked and you’ve been in and out of consciousness ever since. Bumps and bruises. We were, however, very concerned about your concussion and head wound. That you know who I am is a good sign.”

Victoria was coming down the hallway with the doctor.

“But now that you’re on the mend, I’ll take my leave.” Peter swallowed. There was something unfathomable in his eyes.

Chris reached out and grabbed his hand. “Have you been here the entire time?”

Peter’s shoulders squared and then deflated. He nodded.

“I’d say that’s considerably more than thirty percent.” Chris ignored Victoria and the doctor, searching Peter’s eyes.

“You might be right.” Peter admitted grudgingly.

“When I get out of this bed, we’re giving this a chance.” Chris informed him.  “Don’t go anywhere.” 

Peter had no intention of going anywhere, it appeared. He simply moved to sit in the visitor chair. Which annoyed Victoria.

Chris never believed in Love at First Sight in the past. He didn’t believe in the concept of Match Making. But he knew one thing. The first moment he laid eyes on Peter Hale, his life changed. Judging by the smile that tugged on Peter’s lips, the feeling might be mutual.

They had a long way to go, but now they had a chance.

*

Three months later, Isaac brandished the social announcement in Jackson’s face. “All’s well that ends well. They’re officially together.”

“At least you’re not unemployed.” Jackson rolled his eyes, setting down a dish in front of Isaac’s plate.

“Pfft, Derek loves me, he got back in Stiles’ good graces.”

“Isaac, you got demoted for organizing an event without a client’s waiver. You’re lucky he didn’t sue.”

“I’ll work my way back up.”

Jackson scoffed. “Don’t ever do that again. I’d really rather not haul your ass out of jail.”

“You say the sweetest things.”

“Shut up.”

*

Chris wrapped his arms around Peter Hale, almost unable to believe it how seamless it had been to let the man into his life.  “Are you happy?” He asked, stroking Peter’s hair.

“Content.” Peter responded, jerking his head away.  He was reading his iphone messages, and didn’t like being distracted.   “Happiness is an impossible achievement invented by hopeless romantics. I am neither hopeless, nor a romantic.”

Chris just laughed softly. “I can live with that.”  He knew better than to push Peter when he was working.

Peter snorted and went back to reading.

He was difficult, obstinate and they argued constantly but Chris wouldn’t have it any other way. Using a company like _Ideal_ wasn’t the best way to start a relationship, but if he hadn’t put his name in he would never have met the man of his dreams.

At least Victoria had finally, grudgingly, been happy for him. She’d eventually conceded to let them alone. “At least you’re with a man prettier than me. I can live with that.”

Match-Making, it seemed, wasn’t that bad after all.  They had a long way to go and some bumps in the road. Peter hadn’t admitted any feelings yet but Chris was sure he could win him over.  Now that they were officially a couple he didn’t have to resort to tricks to get Peter to spend time with him.

Chris smiled as he lay back in bed. “I guess I’ll get started on my own then.”

Peter glanced over at him. “You want to keep your balls?”

“Well, you’re busy.” Chris propped himself up on his elbows.

“And you’re a needy fucker for a guy your age.” Peter put his phone down. “But I can live with that.”

The kiss that followed told Chris everything he needed to know. Peter wasn’t one for caring and sharing but his actions made up for his lack of ability to put things into words.

The rest would certainly follow. They had already beaten the thirty percent odds, after all.

**FIN**


End file.
